


blackbird on my shoulder

by humanveil



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 02, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: When Sucre says that they’ve got company, Michael does not expect to look up and see colour for the very first time.





	blackbird on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> set in one of those soulmate aus where your world is grey until you see/meet your soulmate. i have no idea how this would progress but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so here you go!

When Sucre says that they’ve got company, Michael does not expect to look up and see his first flicker of colour. He does not expect the grey to switch to something bright, something beautiful, something he’s only ever read about.

Distantly, Michael knows what’s happening, but in the shock of it, in the overwhelming awe, it does not quite register.

It’s not until he moves closer, the others making a run for it, that it hits him. Not until he sees the man that he realises the reality of the situation.

His soulmate is someone he has to run from.

-

Alex can feel it, the heat of someone’s gaze, the uncomfortable feeling that comes with being watched. It’s accompanied by the rustle of leaves, the sound coming from somewhere across the graveyard. He looks up, drags his gaze from the headstone in front of him to catch sight of Scofield’s retreating back.

Scofield, who is painted in hues Alex can’t quite name, who disappears behind a sea of bushes, the vibrant colours something he never thought he’d witness.

He swallows, throat tight with something inexplicable, the realisation hitting him hard.

His soulmate is someone the Company wants him to kill. 


End file.
